I Think We Will Go And Find The Time Of When Yoite
by Subaru-chan
Summary: Retour sur la vie de Yoite, de son enfance à l'avènement du roi de Nabari. SUPERSPOILERS.
1. Prologue

_**I Think We'll Go And Find The Time Of When Yoite Really Lived **_

La lumière de la fin de l'hiver, la blancheur de la neige, l'éblouirent un court instant. La lassitude, somnolente et tiède, encore. Il ferma les yeux.

La voix de Miharu.

La chute des flocons immaculés.

Le vent venu de la mer.

Yoite pouvait presque les entendre, lorsqu'il était ainsi assis, les yeux fermés, entièrement focalisé sur les sons. Etouffés, un peu brumeux, mais presque audibles.

Le souffle de Miharu accompagnant ses paroles.

La caresse de la neige qui tombe.

Le vent venu de la mer.

Sur la peau de son visage seule se reflétaient encore ces petits bouts de réel. Ses mains étaient devenues deux taches sombres dans son champ de vision, et ne sentaient plus rien. Il aurait pourtant bien voulu la sentir, la neige, pour savoir si elle était toujours aussi froide, ou si le sourire de Miharu l'avait elle aussi réchauffée.

Même l'odeur de cuir tout neuf des chaussures de Miharu.

Même l'arôme de la limonade brûlante.

Même le parfum piquant du vent venu de la mer.

Même cela, son nez ne le savait plus. Mais il pouvait s'en souvenir, un peu. Thobari et Hanabusa avait la même odeur, mais Hanabusa-san avait aussi, dans le lointain, la senteur des fossiles et Thobari celle de la photocopieuse brûlante. Raimei sentait l'acier de deux épées jumelles. Gau avait conservé ce parfum de fleur, d'une fleur, celle de Raiko. Kôichi et cette chatte, Shijima, avaient tous deux ce parfum d'infinie vieillesse dissimulées.

Et Miharu… Miharu sentait Miharu. C'était bien le seul parfum dont il pût se souvenir avec précision.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le goût.

Tous ses sens, un par un, étaient devenus flous, brouillés, et avaient disparu, entraînant avec eux une autre pan du monde, de la vie. Yoite avait tellement pleuré, tellement supplié pour qu'ils attendent encore un tout petit peu. En vain. Rien de ce qu'il avait perdu ne lui serait rendu.

Yoite ne les regrettait plus. Chaque parcelle de 'sensible' que perdait son univers rendait plus réelle la présence. Il y avait eu la présence de Miharu, si forte et si proche, d'abord. Il y en avait aussi d'autres, maintenant. Ce n'était triste que lorsqu'il était seul.

Yoite n'était plus seul.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Chapitre 1. __Watching the falling snow…through a window_

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si personne ne lui avait jamais tenu la main. Hattori-sama la tenait aussi, sa main. Mais il l'avait vite lâchée.

Pour l'abandonner chez ce type blond et louche qui semblait plus ennuyé qu'autre chose de voir débarquer un mouflet minuscule à la croissance déréglée chez lui. Tant mieux. Il eût été bien ennuyé que Yukimi l'accueille gentiment. Il l'avait même craint. Mais non, tout allait bien, Hattori-san savait ce qu'il faisait. Yukimi avait ménagé trente centimètres carré d'espace dans le capharnaüm de son appartement et y avait posé le jeune possesseur du Kira-jutsu, comme un carton de plus, avec force geignements. « Pourquoi je devrais m'occuper d'un gamin comme toi ? T'as intérêt à te rendre utile »

C'était parfait. Yukimi ne lui donnait rien de plus que ce qu'il avait l'ordre de lui donner : un coin à l'abri, de quoi survivre. Il ne lui devait donc rien, pas même une phrase, pas même ce mot pénible, son nom. Parfait. La nouvelle recrue du Kairoshu aurait presque aimé rester là, la tête dans les bras, jusqu'à la fin de son temps. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment mal ; ses vieilles blessures s'étaient endormies, les nouvelles n'étaient pas encore là. En somme, c'était sans doute ce qui, pour lui, se rapprochait le plus du bonheur.

Il ne devait pas durer, ce bonheur. Dès le lendemain, en fait, il était terminé.

Il avait mal comme jamais encore il n'avait eu mal, et s'il devait jamais avoir encore si mal, alors il préférait tout laisser tomber et mourir. De toute façon, il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre issue à une telle douleur que la mort.

Vers le milieu de la journée, tout son corps s'était progressivement empli d'une douleur persistante, lancinante, comme si ses os poussaient contre sa peau pour la percer. Etirant toutes les fibres de son corps aux limites de la rupture. Il avait toujours su que ça arriverait. Kira-jutsu n'était pas exactement l'élixir de jouvence, il ne resterait pas un mioche à jamais. Mais comme cela… Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'une technique quelle qu'elle soit pût le transformer si profondément. En fait, c'était à ce moment que son dernier espoir l'avait quitté. Si c'était ça, le contrecoup de Kira, alors il n'y avait plus d'alternative, pas de moyen de vivre ou de s'en tirer. Juste disparaître et mourir.

Il avait mal, tellement mal. Et froid. Le plancher glacé mordait sa peau que les vêtements ne couvraient plus.

Il ramena tout son corps contre lui. Aussi compact que possible. Mais c'était inutile, la douleur lui venait de l'intérieur Et quand bien même il serait parvenu à n'occuper qu'un volume infime Ça n'aurait pu que la concentrer. Et il se tordait. Et s'agitait. A la recherche désespérée et quasi-inconsciente d'une position où il aurait ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu moins mal. En vain. Il avait envie de hurler mais il n'avait personne à appeler. Il n'avait personne dont il aurait voulu de l'aide. Personne. Tout seul. Mal. Très mal.

Le grincement de l'entrée, la voix de Yukimi avait agressé ses oreilles.

_Ne me regarde pas. Ne m'écoute pas. Ignore-moi. Surtout ne fais rien. _

Mais j'ai mal, si mal, si mal si mal…

Yukimi, heureusement, n'avait rien fait. Il avait allumé la télévision, mais l'enfant savait qu'il ne la regardait pas. Le vacarme de son corps le dégoûtait. Chaque gémissement étouffé le faisait se raidir davantage.

Yukimi avait fini par abandonner. Maudite empathie humaine, inutile. Et s'était précipité vers l'enfant enchevêtré par terre. S'il n'avait pas eu si mal…s'il avait pu hurler… articuler… il aurait voulu le repousser. _Ne me touche pas, ne me regarde pas, ne fais rien, surtout. Ne m'aide pas !_

_Moi… Je ne peux rien te donner !_

Mais Yukimi avait fait la sourde oreille à toutes ses suppliques muettes et avait poussé le vice jusqu'à appeler sa sœur à l'aide.

Puis il n'y avait plus rien eu. Plus de considérations sur Yukimi et son aide dont il ne voulait pas. Ni sur son corps qui devenait plus monstrueux d'heure en heure.

Il n'y avait plus eu que la douleur, infinie, occupant chaque parcelle valide de son esprit.

Pendant un temps éternel.

Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que cela n'avait duré que trois nuits.

Lorsque les derniers échos de souffrance avaient consenti à s'éteindre, il se sentit si faible et si vide. Il était devenu l'illustration du jutsu qu'il utilisait : un squelette qu'une peau desséchée ne parvient pas à déguiser en être humain. Un dieu de la mort. Il aurait pu briser son corps en copeaux, comme une coupe de cristal, rien qu'en frappant la cloison. Et ils étaient revenus à la charge, s'assurant, selon les ordres se répétait le garçon, qu'il ne mourrait pas. Kazuko, ou Kazuho, la sœur de Yukimi, l'avait rempli de riz cantonnais comme un sac. Il avait tout mangé, soudain frappé de la nécessité de vivre, de ne pas mourir, frappé par le souvenir de ce qui lui restait à réaliser. Dévoré tout ce qu'on lui apportait. Yukimi dirait, des mois après, que c'était par habitude que Yoite mangeait si voracement désormais. Le garçon savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Son corps lui répondait de moins en moins et il ne pouvait évaluer ses besoins que très approximativement. Alors dans le doute, il mangeait. A en vomir.

Mais pour le moment, il se concentrait entièrement sur sa propre existence. Il fallait qu'il mange, boive et respire, même si jusqu'à l'air lui était écœurant. Qu'il remplisse ce corps soudain démesuré de tout ce dont il avait besoin. Et donc manger, se bâfrer, comme s'il n'avait jamais été nourri depuis le jour de sa naissance.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Chapitre 1.5 : Amayadori_

Pourtant, et contre les apparences, ce n'était pas comme si on ne lui donnait rien à manger.

Yukimi ne se plaignait pas au sujet de la nourriture, étrangement. Sans doute que ça lui était indifférent, ça au moins. Il faut dire qu'il était loin d'être fin cuisinier. Le plus souvent, de retour de son 'travail', avec ou sans Yoite, il se contentait de plats cuisinés, généralement bon marché et insipides, dont il jetait une part à Yoite avec un 'Tiens, mange' après l'avoir réchauffé approximativement au micro-onde. Ou bien des ramen. Yukimi semblait bien aimer les ramen. Pas à cause de leur goût, les ramen n'avaient aucun goût, même Yoite le savait. Sans doute parce que c'était chaud et que ça se mangeait vite. Yoite se demandait parfois ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans ce liquide pâle où flottaient des pâtes trop fines. Ce n'était pas qu'il aurait voulu davantage, bien sûr, ni qu'il eût voulu comprendre les goûts de celui qui le logeait, mais… D'ailleurs, il allait falloir qu'il se trouve un toit, maintenant. Il n'envisageait pas de rester chez Yukimi plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Il arrivait en effet que Yukimi fasse des choses qui le gênaient. Lorsqu'il ramenait un sac de sushis du restaurant de sa sœur, ou encore du ragoût conséquence d'un repas avec ses collègues de 'la surface', il lui en laissait toujours la moitié. Yoite avait bien essayé de ne pas la manger, mais dans ce cas Yukimi braillait deux fois plus fort parce qu'il laissait des déchets et gaspillait ses maigres économies. Il fallait donc que l'adolescent cède à ces cadeaux non nécessaires.

Pourtant, le plus beau cadeau non nécessaire que Yukimi lui fit, il ne l'avait pas demandé. Il ne lui avait pas été offert non plus, le dispensant d'essayer de refuser. C'était l'hiver, Yukimi geignait quatre fois plus que d'habitude –ce que son silencieux colocataire n'aurait jamais cru possible avant de l'avoir entendu- parce qu'un rhume tenace lui imposait la dépendance aux Kleenex blancs qu'il laissait soigneusement traîner partout, à portée de nez rougi et enflé. Il passait, en fait, tellement de temps à se lamenter vigoureusement qu'il partait tous les matins en claquant la porte, sans prendre le temps d'expliquer à Yoite s'il partait à son travail de la surface ou s'il fallait qu'il l'accompagne. N'ayant jamais été très ponctuel, il laissait souvent tout en plan. Des choses futiles, qui n'intéressaient en rien Yoite, en grande majorité.

Et puis des choses qui l'intéressaient plus. Des tasses à moitié pleines, par exemple. Pleines et fumantes. Yoite avait froid, parce que son unique pull était encore humide du dernier lavage et, à travers son inévitable manteau et sa fine chemise, le froid venu d'à travers les vitres le griffait. Alors, une tasse brûlante qui de toutes façons serait probablement renversée par terre ou éventuellement nettoyée à l'arrivée de son propriétaire… Yoite se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. C'était chaud, voilà tout.

C'était même plus que chaud. Le liquide brûlant lui irrita la langue, et traça un chemin de feu dans sa gorge. C'était aussi acide, ça lui piquait l'intérieur des joues, et puis sucré comme les bonbons des enfants. Le goût du citron peut-être trop concentré explosa entre ses dents, balayant tous les goûts fades de ces dernières semaines, mois, années. Yoite ne pouvait se souvenir avoir un jour goûté quoi que ce soit qui eût plus de goût. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce liquide terne pût devenir si coloré. Une saveur tellement forte, décuplée par la chaleur, qu'elle en était agressive. Et surtout une saveur si puissante que même lorsque ses sens terniraient et se brouilleraient, elle s'imposerait encore, râpant le voile qui se posait sur ses papilles. Et en plus, c'était chaud. Bouillant, même. La porcelaine était chaude entres ses doigts engourdis, la fumée était chaude sur la peau de sa figure, le liquide était chaud dans son ventre. Et irradiait à l'intérieur.

Lorsque Yukimi était revenu en maugréant, ayant oublié son agenda et battant un nouveau record dans l'histoire du retard au travail, il avait retrouvé le gamin à sa charge dans la cuisine, les deux mains serrées autour du reste de son petit déjeuner.

Yoite ne l'avait pas voulu ainsi. Ce n'était pas une demande qu'il faisait à Yukimi. Il n'attendait de lui rien de plus que cette unique tasse presque volée, presque vide. Mais Yukimi à ce moment là et tout en lui ordonnant 'Rends-toi utile, fais la vaisselle !' avait dû noter quelque chose de changé. Et sans que Yoite le lui réclame, chaque fois qu'il avait froid, il agitait sous son nez une nouvelle tasse de limonade. L'expérience n'avait pas de prise sur Yukimi et sa cinquantième limonade était toujours aussi médiocre que la première. Mais c'était égal, et quel que soit la volonté de Yoite de ne jamais rien demander, il n'avait jamais pu résister à la limonade de Yukimi.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Chapitre 2 The Voice Of The God Of Death (Calling Me)_

Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si Yoite n'avait jamais rien demandé. Il avait demandé à Yukimi de lui couper les cheveux. Il ne savait pas le faire lui-même et puis toutes ces mèches dans ses yeux qui rentraient dans sa bouche quand il mangeait, ce n'était pas pratique. Et puis, les cheveux trop longs sur son visage devenu trop fin…

Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Sora n'avait jamais existé, donc aucun rapport avec Sora.

Yukimi s'était plaint de ce morveux qui lui prenait tout son temps, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire. Yukimi passait son temps à geindre. C'était même impressionnant, de geindre à se point et de se plaindre ensuite d'être en retard. Yukimi se plaignait de son ordinateur, de la cafetière, de l'interphone dont il ne se souvenait plus sous quel pense-bête il se trouvait, voire l'aspirateur qui ne se passait pas tout seul. Il se plaignait de sa sœur, du petit crétin du Wakachi, de Yoite, bien sûr. C'était rassurant. Si Yukimi avait fait des efforts, si Yukimi avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il était le bienvenu, jamais il ne l'aurait supporté. Il n'était le bienvenu nulle part. Il était là parce que Hattori-san l'avait imposé, et il ne voulait pas que Yukimi lui donne quoi que ce fût de plus que ce qu'il avait l'ordre de donner. Lui ne parlait jamais, afin de ne forcer personne à lui répondre. Et puis, il n'avait rien à dire.

Yukimi était même parvenu à lui refiler de force quelque chose d'inestimable, en donnant l'impression que ce n'était absolument pas pour lui qu'il le faisait.

Un nom.

A y réfléchir, donner un nom à un mourant ou assimilé mourant n'était sans doute pas –Hattori-san avait raison, Hattori-san avait toujours raison- vraiment nécessaire. Le garçon lui-même se fichait bien d'avoir un nom ou pas. Qui l'appellerait, de toutes façons ? Qui prononcerait ce nom ?

Mais, à supposer qu'il pût aimer quoi que ce soit, il aimait le nom que lui avait donné Yukimi. « Vent dans la nuit ». Yoite.

Yoi, la nuit dans la noirceur profonde de laquelle il aurait pu se fondre.

Te, Kaze, le vent glacial qui emporte les vies.

Yoite.

Il avait eu envie de prononcer ce nom. Parce que ce nom n'était pas Sora. Parce que ce nom était quand même le sien. Pour sentir le goût des trois syllabes sur ses lèvres engourdies par l'inactivité prolongée.

« Yo…i…te ».


End file.
